The Structural Biology Shared Resource offers a broad instrument instrumentation, computer hardware and software and support personnel for the determination of molecular structure and the utilization of structural information in addressing cancer-related research objectives. The shared resource encompasses three related components: Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR), X-ray Crystallography and Molecular Modeling. The support for this Resource from the Massey Cancer Center has allowed the continual development of this core and has facilitated the initiation and completion of several projects during the last period of support. These facilities are clustered in newly created/renovated space to facilitate access and consultation with the support team. The NMR facility houses Varian Gemini 2000 MHz and Unity Plus 500 MHz instruments, the latter specifically equipped for macromolecular investigations. The Molecular Modeling and S-ray Crystallography facilities are co-located at a site that houses faculty with shared interests in the application of the methods of structural biology. The Molecular Modeling facility consists of 13 graphics workstations, high quality printers and software/data base suites which include Sybyl, Insight1/Discover, Quanta/Charmm, Macromodel, Daylight Toolkit, Felix and additional software and structural data bases providing a comprehensive collection of modeling/analysis software. X-ray crystallographic resources include a Rigaku Raxis II image plate detection system with rotating anode X-ray source enhanced with Osmics focusing mirrors equipped for data collection at liquid nitrogen temperature and an Enraf-Nonius diffractometer. These allow both small molecule and macromolecular structure determination and analysis, and are complemented by a variety of training mechanisms and services to enhance access and user capability.